criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartless by Acts, Heartless by Means
Heartless by Acts, Heartless by Means is special Valentine's Day case of Criminal Case and it is featured in Romance Paradise, a district of Fario. Plot On February 14th, Chief Loukas informed the team that as it's the Valentine's day they should take a day off and enjoy in the celebration with their partners. As the night slowly feel down, the station went empty as everyone decided to spend the night in fireworks and celebration on the Valentine's festival of love. The player decided to not celebrate too fast stay in the station for any case of emergency. In that moment Abbi Ronald came from the second floor and asked the player if she can be with them because as a single person she felt stupid to attend the Valentine's festival of love but also that she wanted to build up her career as a police officer. The player accepted her and they started to talk, laugh and have fun together until a postman entered inside, calling the player's name and saying that they received a gift. Confused and knowing that they didn't order anything they decided to open the gift, finding only a locked box covered in blood. Now, already concerned, Abbi and the player cracked the code for the locked and after opening the box they say a human right, floating in it's own blood with a piece of the paper attached to it. Abbi took the note that end up to be a link towards the temporary hosted site. Abbi quickly typed the link and the team received a riddle "What can be lost but not returned?" The team through for some time before coming to the solution: Life. Abbi typed the answer and the site revealed a coordinates with a caption "Let's play a game". Sick of all the pregames Abbi and the player typed the coordinates into GPS who led them to the city viewpoint who was decorated in romantic tone. The player quickly noticed a blood dripping from one of the trees. As they approached the tree they found a pair of legs with high heel boots, carefully tied up on the branch and a note "Welcome to Level One, Detective". Now seeing that they deal with a psychopath, the team decided to send legs to the morgue but not wanting to disturb Matilda the team called one of their friends to help out as they officially started the investigation. The team investigated the viewpoint once again and found a heart shaped chocolate box with initials of the maker Loco Sweetz who said that many couples requested his love sweets on the viewpoint but that he never remembered any of the faces. They progressed the investigation and inspected a purse in the bush that had an agenda that marked a booked night for the Valentine's love festival. Abbi and the player then decided to give the place a shot an search it patiently and deeply where they discovered that a rising teen music star from Seattle, Lexi Sufangs attends this night with her girlfriend she rejected to name. As well the team found an expensive set of headphones that they ran through the database to confirm that they belong to a famous DJ Buckstock who said that only suspicious activity he saw was some teens consuming drugs. Due to the absence in the laboratory, the analyzes of the legs was held by the team's newly formed ally Sidors Koks who said that whoever killed the victim knew their job perfectly as all cuts were perfectly clean and carefully cleaned so just cut wound could be bloody. He then sighed and said that the killer is a professional and that they left no traces of legs except a little "tattoo" on the heel of the boots that end up be a QR Code. Abbi scanned the code who led the team to a suspicious FriendNet profile before they received a message: "Congrats. Level One is Completed.". A confused trio then concluded that only way for the killer to know about their access to the profile if is they alone used FriendNet. After collecting all the information they returned to the station to put puzzle on it's place and recap information they got so far. Still in confusion on who the killer would be their thoughts broke a phone ringing. Abbi answered the call as the person from the other side sounded panicking, reporting a bloody head being delivered in the Moonlight Cafe. Abbi and the player then quickly pick up their stuff and headed to the cafe where a panicking fashion designer Leonard Sugarcube informed the team that one of the waitress got a package with a head inside but that she is currently in the bathroom. The team then used the time to inspect the box and cafe. After searching the cafe and collecting the head the team turned to talk to the waitress who received the head who in that moment shakily exited the bathroom and introduced herself as Roxanne Roselle and explained that she don't know why would anyone sent her a head as she never had any enemies. As lab duo was absent in the lab Sidors took the examination of the head and after the analyzes informed the team that the head belong to a missing university student Carolina Heart who disappeared from campus a month ago. Now when they knew the victim the team decided to return to the cafe and search more where they found a shiny wallet that the team discovered to belong to the university student and victim's roommate Helena Crystals who very badly handed the news about the demise of her friend. The team progressed the investigation further and discovered that prior to her disappearance the victim signed a restriction order against Buckstock because of his harassment but as well that Lexi had a love affair with the victim that threatened to destroy her career. As technological duo was as well out of reach the team called Leonidas in help with analyzes of the string of numbers found in the folder. Leonidas then examined numbers and found that they led to a specific set of lawsuits against Loco. The team spoke to Loco about it who furiously said that the victim poisoned his chocolate specials. As the team returned to recap the case in the station, a lights suddenly fleshed as the main TV in the hall turned on, revealing a floating head on the screen who congratulated the player and Abbi on finding another clue before saying that they need to have a talk. The person on the screen then said that they are pleased the way the team acted so far but that the bloody valentine's still over as they said because they feel generous they will "unlock a secret level" before the screen became black again and the team received a GPS coordinates that led to a torture chamber of the killer. As then turned on the candles the team witnessed a disgusting blood stained room with a torso in the middle impaled on a giant needle without the heart. Concluding that the torso belong to Carolina the team shipped it to Sidors before finding that Helena was in fact victim's girlfriend and that she was ready to propose her just shortly before her disappearance. After Sidors finished the examination of the torso he found a traces of frozen yogurt on the wound cuts before informing the team that on the victim's partial neck was another QR code that led the team to another riddle The team then cracked the riddle who showed the direction to the cafe. After another search of the cafe the team found that the victim mocked Leonard's season collection of clothes but also that Roxanne was jealous on the victim due to her winning in the gymnastic competition against her. Finishing all the investigation the team decided to give another look at the murder scene where they found victim's arm that revealed last two pieces of the puzzle needed to arrest Leonard. As the team approached the famous fashion designer to arrest him he denied the accusations, telling the team that they got the wrong person. As the team started to expose the evidence he just made hand gesture and said that the evidence are weak duo to everyone doing exact same things as him before Abbi decided to pull a trick card and said that they have his fingerprints and DNA sample on the murder weapon before he said that pain can't be physically touchable as he made sure that the machete he used never be found before realizing what he said and decided to drop the act. He then confessed that he kidnapped Carolina months ago but that he loved her and he still love her to this day. Abbi raised her eyebrow, saying that kidnapping and murdering someone isn't the way t show love before he told her to shut up. He then said that Carolina's parents and his were in amazing relations and he and Carolina were best friends, even tho he was older 10 years then her. He explained how her parents often gave her t him to keep her safe while they would be on business trips. Continuing the story he explained that how much he watched her grow that much he more and more fell in love with her. He then sit on his chair, telling the team that love turned into obsession. He then explained how he couldn't watch her flirting with other boys and girls and that 4 year ago he asked her to be his valentine on what she replied that she already dates someone before introducing him to Helena. Suddenly, he felt that everything he built, the friendship and love he felt for Carolina were disturbed and destroyed by her wrong choice of a partner. Being broken, jealous and his anger getting combined with the deep obsessive love he made his goal. Him or no one else. He suddenly grabbed a knife from the table thrown it into the window as he started to explain that he built his plan, a perfect master-plan to make Carolina only his and no one else's and three months ago he broke into her dorm and kidnapped her when no one was around, but he swore that for one months he kept her and treated like a Queen but that she didn't care for him, his love or everything he gave her but that she only wanted her right to choose, her freedom and loving Helena. The moment when he realized that she doesn't love him, his faith in the future, love and obsession turned into the sadistic obsession and thirst to teach her a lesson. He then scratched his cheek, explaining how he dragged her to the basement, tied her on the spiky chair (that he later burned to destroy evidence) and tortured her day by day constantly repeating and whispering to her ears that he loves her that he would never hurt her following a wicked laugh. He then said that she made the wrong choices, that she was supposed to be only his before explaining that applying pain to someone made him powerful but that the pain eventually killed her. He then said that he couldn't let this to be over but then the realization kicked him, knowing that he murdered the love of his life, the love he turned into psychopathic obsession and then he had two options: to confess or continue the bloody game. He laughed and then said that the answer was obvious as he wanted the bloody valentine for everyone but also to break hearts, especially heart of Helena and she her suffer for lost of her lover but that stupid postman delivered the package on the wrong address. He then stood up and looks the player and Abbi in the eyes, saying that the game they played was enjoyable but as turning around another feeling hit him, casing him to fall on the floor. Abbi approaches him carefully with the gun in her arm, but he kicked her off and ran tot he broken window, grabbing the glass shred and stabbed himself in the neck. Abbi quickly approached him and tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late, Leonard was dead but then something shiny popped out of his pocket, a golden heart shaped key and a keychain that showed the name: "Cupid". Summary 'Victim' *'Carolina Heart' (Her heart was sent to the police) 'Murder Weapon' *'Pain' 'Killer' *'Leonard Sugarcube' Suspects LSweetzVSSFB.png|Loco Sweetz LSufangsVSSFB.png|Lexi Sufangs BuckstockVSSFB.png|DJ Buckstock LSugarcubeVSSFB.png|Leonard Sugarcube RRoselleVSSFB.png|Roxanne Roselle HCrystalsVSSFB.png|Helena Crystals Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The Killer uses Eternal Youth cream. *The Killer uses FriendNet. *The Killer eats frozen yogurt. *The Killer's initials are L.S. *The Killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Romantic Viewpoint (Clues: Legs) *Investigate Romantic Viewpoint again (Clues: Chocolate Box, Bush, Scissors) *Examine Chocolate Box (Result: Initials; New Suspect: Loco Sweetz) *Examine Bush (Result: Purse) *Examine Purse (Result: Agenda; New Crime Scene: Valentine's Festival) *Examine Scissors (Result: Creamy Substance) *Ask Loco Sweetz if he knows anything about the murder *Investigate Valentine's Festival (Clues: Backstage Pass, Headphones) *Examine Backstage Pass (Result: L SUFANGS; New Suspect: Lexi Sugangs) *Examine Headphones (Result: Headphone Information; New Suspect: DJ Buckstock) *Speak to Lexi Sufangs about her appearance in Fario *Return headphones to DJ Buckstock *Analyze Creamy Substance (03:00:00; The Killer uses Eternal Youth cream) *Analyze Legs (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses FriendNet) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 It's All Matter of the Heart 1/5 Category:All Fanmade Cases